


С днем Святого Валентина, мистер Холмс!

by Nagini_snake



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Gen, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 10:00:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5493113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nagini_snake/pseuds/Nagini_snake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Впервые опубликовано в 2013 году.</p>
    </blockquote>





	С днем Святого Валентина, мистер Холмс!

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Happy St. Valentine's Day, Mr. Holmes](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/163904) by GoodOldBaz. 



> Впервые опубликовано в 2013 году.

Шерлок Холмс мрачно смотрел на своего улыбающегося коллегу.

\- Вы уходите, Уотсон? - спросил он, скрестив на груди руки и резко садясь в любимое кресло.

\- Сегодня День Святого Валентина, Холмс, - засмеялся Уотсон, поправляя галстук. – Вы же не ожидали, что я останусь дома с вами? Я, конечно, холостяк, но в данный момент как раз работаю над тем, чтобы это исправить. 

Холмс нахмурился, но промолчал. Через некоторое время Уотсон вышел из своей спальни и остановился перед Холмсом.

\- Так как я выгляжу?  
\- Как будто собираетесь на свадьбу, - горько отрезал Холмс.

\- Ну же, Холмс, - Уотсон положил руку на плечо друга. – Вы и так получаете все мое внимание в любой другой день года, и, безусловно, можете освободить меня на один вечер.

Холмс поджал губы, но быстро смягчился, глядя на выражение лица Уотсона.

\- Ничего, что вы сегодня побудете один? - спросил Уотсон, уже собираясь уходить.  
\- Ну я же не ребенок, Уотсон! Желаю вам хорошо провести время, и передавайте Мэри самый сердечный привет.  
\- Непременно, Холмс. Я вернусь поздно. До свидания.  
\- До свидания.

В течение следующего часа Холмс так и просидел в кресле, угрюмо уставившись на постепенно затухающее в камине пламя. Пробило восемь вечера, когда он услышал легкие шаги за дверью, следом за которыми тут же раздался вежливый стук. Захваченный замешательством и любопытством одновременно, он подошел к двери и распахнул ее: перед ним, покачиваясь на каблуках и заложив руки за спину, стояла маленькая одетая в лохмотья девочка лет шести. Холмс не смог сдержать улыбки:

\- Ну и кто ты такая? - наклонившись к ней, мягко поинтересовался он.

\- Меня зовут Эмми, - ответила девочка, глядя на него с благоговением. – Я младшая сестра Уиггинса.

Теперь Холмс заметил сходство и, улыбнувшись, спросил:

\- Что же вы хотите, мисс Эмми?

Прикусив нижнюю губу, она помялась немного, а затем протянула маленький листок розовой бумаги. 

\- Это для вас, мистер ‘Олмс, - сказала она, снова покачиваясь на каблуках.

Холмс взял в руки бумагу и посмотрел на нее. На листке размером примерно четыре на четыре дюйма красным карандашом было нарисовано большое сердце и огромными кривыми буквами написано «З днем свитово волинтина мистер холмс». 

Оторвавшись от листка, Холмс взглянул на малышку, которая сейчас смотрела на него с выражением неописуемого счастья на круглом перемазанном личике. Опустившись на колени, он протянул ей свою испещренную химическими ожогами ладонь.

\- Не хотели бы вы выпить со мной чаю, мисс Эмми? - спросил Холмс с улыбкой.

Девочка схватила его руку и просияла:

\- С удовольствием, мистер ‘Олмс!

**fin. ******


End file.
